vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Octavia
Description Octavia Melody, or simply known as Octavia by the community, is a female earth background pony who has a dark gray mane and tail, a light gray coat and light purple eyes, and she wears a pink bow-tie with a white collar. Her cutie mark is a violet treble clef. She is one of the most loved and popular background characters by all the fandom. She appears as background character in MLP:FiM, making her first appearance in the season one finale, playing the cello for few seconds; from that moment the character was taken by the fans as a posh cellist with an brittish accent. She received a voice, in the 100th episode. Octavia often plays the cello, and likes order and classical music, while her music partner, Vinyl Scratch, may not be the best couple, but together they make a really good and phenomenal music for special events. She's in VSPR, teaching the mercenaries that classical music is better than modern music. She will do anything to convince them, even to burn them to death. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Classical music starts playing for 7 seconds, if RED players move after 3 or more seconds have passed, they will be hit by a blast of fire that deals 55% of their current health as damage and applies afterburn. :Turning and shooting doesn't count as movement in this case. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Receiving an ÜberCharge or getting ignited results in the Monochromia effect of the rage being removed early. Battle Strategies Battling as Octavia Battling against Octavia Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music (Allegrezza fan music) Allegretto (feat. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch) No Strings Attached (Octavia Battle Theme) Quotes "I'm going to be late for the wedding!" - Intro "Blast!" - Super Jump "That's more like it!" - Killing Spree "Uh..." - Backstabbed "How am I meant to practice with a monster invading Ponyville?" - Last Man Standing "It could...have gone better." - Defeat "Something like that might work." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Medic Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses